


The Melancholy Remembrances of Emily St Aubert

by BadassIndustries



Series: The Melancholy Remembrances of Emily St Aubert [1]
Category: Curse of Strahd - Fandom, Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Curse of Strahd Spoilers, Emily loves all her friends so much, Epistolary, F/F, Gen, M/M, Spans the entire Curse of Strahd Campaign
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadassIndustries/pseuds/BadassIndustries
Summary: Emily St Aubert: gothic heroine, unwilling Barovian visitor, proper lady and rogue with a mind like a steel trap. These are her letters to her friends back home, detailing her strange and horrid Barovian adventure...
Series: The Melancholy Remembrances of Emily St Aubert [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047373
Comments: 7
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

_My dear father,_

_I know you are beyond the veil and yet I cannot help but wish for your wisdom and protection. There are such strange things afoot that I do not know what to think. I long for those sweet days of the past, when I knew myself safe on our beautiful estate and under your protection. Wherever I go I meet with kind souls willing to lend me their aid, but at everyone corner such terrible horrors beset me too. I thought to help some innocent souls, but instead my new friends and I got caught in a mansion full of terrors. If not for the holy woman in our party I would have been frightened out of my wits. When I saw that horrid skeleton, I could not help but faint. Such terrible things. There were spectres, lingering in the house, of servants and sweet children locked up forever. The poor dears were so scared they didn’t want to let us go. The little girl even possessed Lord Vaquelin, but I told her immediately such behaviour wasn’t proper for a young lady, dead or otherwise. Mme Augustin would have made me write lines for a fortnight if I even thought about doing such a thing! How I long for those sweet days of finishing school, when the only horror was the matron and the only ghost the poor soul haunting the girl’s dormitories. She at least could be appeased by gossip and new ribbons. These ghosts we could bring no such succour. The house burnt down, with them in it. The paladin prayed for them and I asked you, father, to help guide them to the light._

_I cannot quite remember how we got out of that house. I remember finding a trapdoor, running to escape from an unholy terror and finding myself trapped. The room was bright with fire and all exits closed with swinging blades. There were monstrous wolves growling at us, the brave soldier with us swung at one and then I cannot remember. I woke up in a different room entirely, in the arms of Lord Everard Vaquelin. Oh father how I long for your guidance! What am I to do? I cannot make out his intentions, nor am I sure of his prospects. Is there no one to guide me? But I will be strong and I will focus on what is important. Saving those innocent souls and acting in a way that will make you proud of me._

_Father I got your letter. I do not know how it came to be in that alcove, near that dread altar, but I have it now. I hold it close and I will not cry. I will not stray from the light, Father. I will not be led astray._

_Your loving daughter,_

Emily


	2. My Dear Father (second letter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily meets Ireena and unburdens her soul with a priest

_My dear Father,_

_Wherever I go, I meet with Kindness and Goodness. Even in this forsaken land of Borovia, with it's terrifying wolves and hidden monsters. There will always be kind people willing to help, my new friends among them. You see Father, there is an evil in this land. An evil that prays on the people of these lands, particularly the young maidens. This Count Strahd, or Prince or Dread Lord and Master, is exactly what one would expect of a Count._

_We have met with Burgomaster Kolyanovich and his sister, who is being pursued by the Dread Count. I cannot help but think this Strahd is very much like Count Morano, threathening and wooing in turn. Ireena wears her collars high, but says the Count has not harmed her aside from the bitemarks he left. Raisa made me wear an ugly scarf about my neck, I think she fears the Count may transfer his affections to any young lady suitably barenecked. Or perhaps she merely fears for my safety because this Count has taken many wives already. He does not seem too malicious, as he has not sent his henchmen to abduct Ireena yet, but that is always the ways of Counts, is it not?_

_I do hope it is like it is with my dear friend Alicia, whose virtuous piety reformed that evil monk and turned him back towards the light._

_In any case, I make sure to stay close to our Paladin. Clara is so kind and good, I am sure she will protect me from evil. And Ireena too, of course Lord Vaquelin too promised to protect Ireena. I cannot make out his character. He seems so noble and valiant one moment, but nearly indecorous the next._

_I do feel much unburdened now I got to speak with Father Donovan. He is a kindly man and a good priest, even if his church is haunted by inhuman screaming every so often._

_The letter we were meant to deliver to Ismark Kolyanovich was a warning from Count Stradh to not interfere with his courtship of Ireena. She does not wish for his affections, so we will be taking her with us. I am very glad. Ireena is very beautiful and kind and I hope we will be friends. She lent me the scarf, illshapen as it is. I will do everything in my power to stop her from being abducted as I once was. Perhaps I will teach her how to conceal a dagger in her stays. Although perhaps, since she met the Count's advances with a punch in the face, she has no need of such advice. Perhaps we both ought to ask Raisa to teach us how to put more power in a strike. It is an extraordinary Count who will continue to press his advances with a broken nose._

_Father, you have taught me to abhor violence, but in the defence of innocents I will not blush away from it. I hope the Count, should we ever meet him, can be persuaded away from this evil path. But if not, Mme Augustin always said one should not suffer evil to live._

_With love,_

_Emily_


	3. My dear Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily writes to her mother in a faraway cloister

_My dear mother,_

_I hope you are well and that the cloister remains as peaceful as ever. Did Amelia arrive before the winter? I am so very grateful that Mother Superior agreed to take her in, after the ordeal she’s been through she deserves to be far from prosecution. It will comfort her to know that the villain was challenged to a duel by a noble knight for his heinous crimes. She defeated him, he will never abscond with an innocent again._

_At times I wonder if I too ought to have sought refuge with you, after my father’s second brother tried to make me marry his odious friend. But if I had I would never have seen the beauties I have seen, or made the friends I have now. I have just made the acquaintance of a new friend, a holy woman named Calliope who was afflicted with a terrible curse. Imagine sleeping for 25 years, Mother! I myself slept a magic sleep for only a short while and have been beset by confusion ever since._

_I hope this letter will reach you, as the ruler of this place seems to control the border with a dense, magical mist. His name is Count Strahd and he seems to be exactly what one fears a Count to be. Nevertheless, I feel myself safe here. My friends and I have just reached Vallaki, which is a much more pleasant town. I feel much more balanced now. I have purchased a gown in local fashion in order to be properly dressed when we call on the Baron here. Ireena, a lovely lady of good family who we have escorted hither to keep her safe from Count Strahd’s attentions, will make our introduction. It is good to have her as our guide._

_Add to that the protection Raisa, a formidable soldier, and Clara, a fierce Paladin, can lend us. I feel Ireena, Calliope and I are quite safe here, especially since Lord Vaquelin is also here to lend us his protection._

_But Mother, Clara Ixthar is so strong and fearless! When the Vallaki guard asked us to prove our humanity, she cut her hand without a second thought. Mother Superior would like Clara, I’m sure. They have the same protective spirit. Vallaki is such a strange place. They stare at Calliope for her red skin, so I gave her my shawl to cover up if she wished to. I do wish she’ll come to see me as a friend. It must be so lonely, to have lost every one you know to the past._

_It is pleasant to have Lord Vaquelin with the party, as he’s so friendly and apt to make friends where ever he goes. He and I have become acquainted with a local family of good breeding called Watcher, we have been invited to visit them. Mr Carl Watcher even said he could keep us safe from the Dread Count! It makes my heart warm to encounter such friends. No matter what villains I encounter, for every Uncle Matthias or Count Morano there are kind souls willing to help a poor lost lady._

_I hope when I return I will find your letters waiting for me. Know I am well, even lost in this strange land. Kindness will follow wherever I go._

_Your daughter,_

_Emily_


	4. My Dear Alicia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily writes to her friend Alicia, who manages to turn an evil man good through the power of love...

My dear Alicia,

I hope you are well and pleasantly occupied with all your charity efforts. I write to you not merely for social reasons, but also to ask for your advice. Among all our schoolfellows it is you who have had the most success into making a wayward soul see the error of his ways. I hope your Ambrose is settling in well. He seemed an entirely changed man, when I met him last. Gone was that oppressive energy of evil that so clouded his soul. I hear your marriage was beautiful and I am very sorry I was prevented from attending the ceremony. At least I had ample time to embroider the whitework of that gown in my imprisonment. I’m so glad to hear you wore it for your honeymoon, that was my private hope when planning the design.  
Did you hear Philine has run away from her family, leaving her father’s protection in order to become a mathematician? But that is not why I am writing, I write because my new friend Ireena is beset by pernicious suitors of the kind not even the fiercest chaperone can dissuade. The ruler of this land seeks to make her his bride, but like your Ambrose he is using dark powers to aid his wooing. I also suspect he may have had a henchman order a doll that bears a striking likeness to Ireena, which really is beyond the pale. What would you advise, as one of the few in our circle who actually succeeded turning their pursuer back to the Light? I will have to leave off here, but I will write more tomorrow. We are aiding the local church in a theft so I need to be wellrested tomorrow when we set out.  
-  
My dear Alicia, what horrors have I seen! I have seen my arrow pierce the chest of a vampire spawn and seen it attack my friends regardless. The nobleman in our company got the worst of it, falling unconscious from his wounds. Thank the light we all survived and I managed to light a fire quick enough to stop the other spawn. We found the priest dead and the church desecrated. The frightful Baron Vallkovich would rather everyone pretend all is well than address the fact that his guests got attacked in his own city. I do not like him at all, with his awful constant smiles. His political opponent is not much better, shrewd as I’m sure she is.  
One good piece of news is in my power to share though. Mr Izek Strazni, the man who commissioned the doll of Ireena, turns out to have no nefarious motives but the earnest wish that his long lost sister is well protected. Ireena seems to be said sister and Izek is far less unpleasant now we know his motives. However, his manner is quite unbefitting for the brother of a Baron’s daughter so I shall endeavour to instruct him. He must have been through a lot and I fear the Baron’s patronage may be the only kindness he’s ever received.  
Mr Izek will accompany us to a place where Ireena might be safe, but nonetheless I would welcome your advice. I never managed to make Count or Lord feel the error of their ways quick enough they ceased their persecution of me. I fear an appeal to empathy or the goodness of the heart might be wasted here, as this Count Strahd has followed his evil ways for hundreds of years and has taken several brides. Imagine that, he has four wives currently living! (Now you will smile at me and remind me of Fiona’s future plans, but you know full well the differences between Fifi’s marital ambitions and whatever this Count has planned for poor Ireena).  
I will write again later, as it is decided we will make remove ourselves from Vallaki for a while to avoid some political struggles that may or may not take place in the next few days. Do write back with your advice, as I believe the Count is still earnestly trying to woo Ireena with gifts and letters and your methods could better be used before he turns to abduction. There, I will endeavour to instruct Ireena in the usual methods as, aside from Maud, I believe that I still hold the record of most escaped abductions within our friendgroup.

  
I enclose a drawing of my new gown, as the fashions of Borovia are fascinating. Do give your Ambrose my best wishes.

With love,  
Your friend Emily St Aubert


	5. My dear Felicity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily writes to her young friend Felicity, who is a hellion

_My dear Felicity,_

_I promised to write to you, so I will, even though I am by no means sure this letter will actually reach you. But first let me do my duty as your female rolemodel and soundly scold you for the mischief you have no doubt gotten into this semester. I'm sure you have driven Mme Augustin halfway to distraction by now. You may say your sister was worse, but Maud's troubles arose from villains trying to break in to lift her from her bed, not purposively mislabelling health and flight potions. Yes, I know about that, you little vixen. I wasn't half so wild at your age, I'm sure._

_As you have begged me to write to relieve you from the boredom of being a dutiful student, I will relate those parts of my adventures that will be most interesting to you. I think I remember being 14 well enough, so I shan't bore you with the particulars of local politics or customs even though they are extremely peculiar. First things first. Local dress is very sturdy and extremely costly. They have the most darling puffed sleeves, but hardly any lace to be spoken off._

_I could fill my page with descriptions of the local fashions, but I will be merciful and instead answer the questions you would most assuredly (and rudely) ask me were I relating this to you in person. Yes, I have encountered several people of very fine countenance, among which my new friends and yes, I'm sure one could describe Lord Vauquelin as "dreamy", should one wish too. I will remind you that that sort of language isn’t very ladylike at all. Nor is asking people how good-looking their friends are before you’ve even inquired after their health, I might add. However, I will say that as the sole example of nobility from our home, Everard’s features far outshine those of these foreign noblemen, not in the least because his face doesn’t always sport a rictus of a frozen smile._

_I know full well scolding has no effect on you, even from the favourite of your sister’s friends, so I will just continue my account. Miss Ireena Kolyana, sister to the Burgomaster too is incredibly lovely. Sadly her loveliness has won her the attention of a Vampiric Count which is a misfortune even Maud and I have thus far been spared. There's also our newest acquaintance, Miss Vinshaw, who has the brightest eyes I have ever seen in my life. Further to be admired is Raisa’s (our formidable friend who is a soldier) impressive stature. I have also often silently admired Clara’s lovely auburn braids, even if the local folk cannot appreciate red hair in the slightest. It’s like they don’t recognise beauty when it’s in front of their eyes. It is the same with our friend Calliope, who I’m sure has a smile like sunshine, but who hides her features for fear of public disapproval. The poor dear has lost so much, I do hope I’ll get to see her smile a true smile soon._

_I have found myself miraculously free from any persecution with amorous intent. For a while I feared for Lord Vauquelin, as he has suffered a peculiar malady that may properly be called dying. He seems fine however and allowed me to personally ascertain his heart still beats true. Everard is very kind and always looks out for me like a gentleman ought to. Now don't get any ideas Felicity, he does the same for the other ladies of our party. Indeed, I am sure he is just of a particularly friendly disposition that allows him to be free and easy with anyone he meets. You will have to search elsewhere for your tales of dramatic Romance. Perhaps no further than the ruler of this land, as I have found a diary of his that shows his romantic life was very tragic indeed. Of course he is at this moment married to four different ladies and pursuing poor Ireena, so he is not to be pitied I’m sure._

_One last thing before I end this letter. I seem to remember you telling me about a classmate with an avid interest in demonology. Could you perhaps ask her if she’s ever heard of Shami-Amourae, the Lady of Delights? I believe this lady has gained considerable control over Everard and I fear she might be a demon. However, I won’t bore you with the particulars, since I know that talk of history and politics bore you when there aren’t any eligible beaux involved._

_Do give Maud my love and please mind your teachers,_

_Emily St Aubert_


	6. My dear Mme Augustin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily writes to her old schoolmistress Madame Augustin of Mme Augustin's School for Demure Damsels ~~(in distress)~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These were the delightful days when Emily was Charmed by Strahd...

_My dear Mme Augustin,_

_I've had frequent opportunity as of late to think back fondly of my days at your school. I would be a neglectful alumna if I did not take that occasion to write to you and reminisce on those halcyon days. At least, the days when Maud's suitors did not attempt to infiltrate the school by impersonating the cook and serving us very inferior porridge._

_I am currently travelling Barovia on a sort of extended involuntary Grand Tour. At first I was rather upset the enchanted mists surrounding this land would not let us leave, but I’ve recently gotten a greater appreciation for the man behind the mist. My companions and I found a book written by the ruler of this land, a man called Count Strahd. The book made him seem like quite a tortured soul, but now I’ve met him I can safely say he’s actually quite pleasant. He has a noble character and I feel I can trust him._

_He has invited my companions and I to dine with him in three days, so I have once more the opportunity to be grateful for the lessons in comportment you taught us. The Count Strahd might actually be a prince, so let that finally answer Philine’s complaints that we would never need to know how to address a prince during dinner. I am very glad for the invitation, since society here is rather confining. I know you’ve warned me that Nobility always has its own way, but I still feel it’s rather shocking that Count Strahd is seemingly the only member of the nobility here who knows what kind of dignity ought to come with that position. And of course my friend Lord Vaquilin is everything a gentleman ought to be, even if he is sometimes rather free in his behaviour._

_Baron Kolyanovitch of Barovia is very much a civil servant and though his sister is a proper lady they are both rather more plainspoken than what I am used to. I’m sure I learned several different words you would have frowned upon severely, just from talking with Ireena. The Baron of Vallaki is an overly smiling brute and the Baron of Kresk wouldn’t let in rainsoaked travellers, so my opinion of them is rather low._

_Please instruct any pupils with an interest in travelling that the larger part of Barovia is definitely not worth it. It seems a rather dangerous place for young ladies. Missing orphan girls, lost young women and ladies beset by suitors. Perhaps I ought to speak of it to the Count when we dine with him. I’m sure he properly cares for the safety of those travelling his lands, vulnerable ladies in particular. He was so kind to welcome us with a picknick basket when we just arrived in these lands. I don’t think Clara and Raisa wanted me to speak to the Count, but I’m sure it’s all a misunderstanding. Just because he’s a vampire doesn’t mean he isn’t trustworthy. Everard’s undead and he’s fine, after all._

_I know you have always taught us that one should not suffer evil to live, but I feel these two noblemen are worthy exceptions. After all, we ought not to hold someone’s background against them and judge people by their actions and not their status. Surely that also extends to their status as alive— or not as it may be. I am very much looking forward to the dinner and I only regret I only have this travelling dress or my wine-stained gown to wear. I’m sure the Count won’t mind though, he seems very understanding about the dismal state of life enjoyed by the local gentry._

_I hope we can take tea together when I am returned, so I can tell you in person about what I’m sure will be a very pleasant evening in superior company._

_I remain, Madam, your obedient servant,_

_Emily St Aubert_

_P.s. should Felicity be up to her usual mischief again, please tell her I heartily disapprove and won’t tell her anything else about the Count if she doesn’t mind her teachers properly._

_P.p.s. Perhaps you ought to add a module on shapeshifters to your etiquette lessons. I’m sure I’ve never blushed so much in my life as when I had to hand Miss Vinshaw her clothes back after she returned from her raven form. Surely there ought to be a less shocking way to accomplish these transformations. One that does not lead to pretty young women outdoors in –and I hesitate to even commit it to paper— the nude, even if only for a moment. Please advise._


	7. My dear Philine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily writes to her friend Philine, who ran away to become a mathematician...

_My dear Philine,_

_I hear you've run away to be a mathematician, so I hope the equations are treating you well. Your choice of career seems infinitely more prosperous than mine, since adventure is treating me rather poorly as of late. No, that is not fair, since my friends have been wonderful. But to you I can be entirely honest and you won't be shocked by my language when I say Barovia is a dratted, dreary and thrice darned place._

_I am beginning to believe that Barovia excels in nothing so well as in tragic romance. The Vampiric Count Strahd von Zarovich who reigns over this land had a doomed longing for his brother's wife, but I'm sure he got over it tolerably well, since he got married four times. All four are still around, he seems to be collecting wives. And my friend Ireena is to be the new piece in his collection, possibly because she resembles the doomed Tatiana von Zarovich. Perhaps when Vasilka does too, that may adequately distract the Count. Vasilka, you must understand, is a young lady created entirely to be a perfect wife for Strahd. I am imparting on her all those useful feminine arts like dancing, embroidery and proper concealment of daggers. Vasilka does not have a choice in marrying Strahd, so I feel she should at least have a mode of defense._

_I write to you because I feel you'd understand. You ran away from an advantageous marriage as I did from one that would bring me the approval of my remaining family members. Vasilka has no way of disagreeing with the path she has been created for, but I hope I could help her nonetheless._

_Ezmeralda, an awe-inspiring woman (who we should never under any circumstance introduce to Fiona for fear of our friend losing her heart and mind entirely) says we may have something of a bargaining position, that the Count needs us for something. Well, I need him to leave my friends alone. But I will settle for some more information. In particular anything that can help the true Tragic Romance, the remains of which I witnessed today. An undead knight, who has forgotten even his beloveds name, it is truly too sad. The knight does nothing but keep the Count imprisoned and the entire country with him._

_My dear Philine, you know I am wont to fret and worry over my friends. You'll think me foolish, but I am so very concerned for my friend Everard. I really ought to call him Lord Vaquelin, but I feel no such polite distance between us now. Travelling together brings people close in a way nothing else does. Take Raisa, a soldier I would not have dared address at home, now become an indispensable comfort to me. I must admit I seek her company frequently, because she makes me feel safe like no other._

_But her considerable strength alone won't save us. And it certainly won't save Everard, who I fear may be under the influence of a great and powerful evil. He says his new Patroness is a force of good, but if that were true, then why would the undead knights have imprisoned her? I spent some time truly believing Strahd was a kind and trustworthy man, could Everard be under the same kind of charm? Perhaps not. He said he had the ability to lift such a charm for a short time, so surely he'd know? And she did bring him back to life, so perhaps she does have our best interests at heart._

_I keep on trying to compare Everard's behaviour from before to that after his return, but I cannot make out a difference. I feel the only difference is in how I regard him, because at the start of our acquaintance he confused me greatly._

_Please write back to me to tell me of your circumstances. Are you attached to a school or a court? Can one strive to be Royal Mathematician? Who would have thought from our school days we would end up like this. The mischief we got in at school certainly didn't foretell our careers, did they... Remember when Fiona had a crush on the baker's daughter, so we stole all the bread so she'd have to deliver more? I'm afraid I've always been a bit foolish in the pursuit of romance, haven't I? I see two hearts torn asunder and my soul yearns for them. I remember that night talking to you, far past curfew, about how marriage sounded like a dream. Hearts uniting souls, love bound up in matrimony. And I still believe it, at heart. That's what a true marriage_ is. _Hearts and souls united, even beyond death. Those poor revenant knights, wearing rings for loves long forgotten. Tears come to my eyes just thinking of it._

_I'll light a candle tonight, for the forgotten lovers._

_I miss our childhood adventures. Everything seemed so innocent and easy then._

_Ever yours_ ,

**_Emily St Aubert_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the person(s) outside of the dnd group who read this; Welcome! I hope you're enjoying these silly letters, if you are very confused you can find the session recaps [here on my Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/badassindistress/search/session+recap)


	8. My dear Fiona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily writes to her friend Fiona about Strahd's unconventional marital situation...

_My dear Fiona,_

_I promised to write to you, should I ever find a situation such as the one you confided in me you secretly longed for. I do so now, but do not get your hopes up my dear friend, it is not quite what you wished for. There’s the small matter of undead husbands to consider, before you can fling yourself into Barovian multimarital bliss._

_You see, I have recently been invited to dine with the ruler of the land I am currently travelling through. This Prince is courting one of the friends I made early on my visit and he thought it right to invite her friends as well. (And yes, I did have to stop myself from laughing when I got the invitation, just at the thought of Philine’s surprise at any of us actually needing those royal comportment lessons.)_

_But first I ought to explain more. You know that, after my father’s death, I could not bear to stay at the estate where we were happy for so long. You must also have learned that my first attempts at solitary travel ended frighteningly soon, with my captivity in Count Morano’s dreary castle following my refusal to marry him. I escaped, of course, by finding in myself a newfound well of bravery, as well as a knack for picking locks. My escape did not free me from Count Morano’s affections or my uncles’ attempts to persuade me, but it did teach me several valuable lessons. In the end, I felt I needed to travel further to escape them and travel with companions to escape the loneliness of a solitary road. I have found worthy companions in my travels to Barovia and finally our quest has been fulfilled, though it left us with countless troubles. Or rather, Count-troubles. I apologise for the jest, but smiling on misfortune and grief seems to be the only way to survive here. With this backdrop, let me tell you about Count Strahd. I know, you ordinarily do not count for the affairs of men, but you will change your mind when you here this Count has three exceedingly lovely wives. But Fiona, darling, before you ready your horses to come visit, let me say two things. First, once arrived you may, like us, never be able to leave again and secondly, the Count is a vampire, his wives alike are vampiric spawn and the Count is seemingly in a doomed relationship with the woman who my friend Ireena was in a past life. There. That is enough tragedy and bother to stay even your impulsiveness when it comes to pretty women. Don’t think I don’t remember you forcing Maud and I to practice your proposal to that visiting lecturer. I never blushed so much in my life! (Aside from a recent occurrence, when I realised my new friend Muriel spends a large part of her life wandering about the countryside in the nude, until she has located her clothing. She’s a wereraven, you see. Again, while Muriel is rather pretty, I remind you that Barovia is full of wolves and vampires and not a bit of sunshine.) If I hadn’t faithfully promised to write to you the moment I ever learned of a marital situation where more than one wife was allowed, I would never tell you this. You are strong in many things, Fifi, but you are laughably weak in the face of a pretty woman._

_So here it is. Count Strahd has, over the course of his 400 years of unlife, taken at least 4 spouses. Possibly he had others before, but I cannot say for certain. Ludmilla, the current lady of the castle, is 200 years old and a most pleasing dancer. Anastraya, the next, is ferocious in a way that honestly quite scares me, but beautiful nonetheless. Volenta, the youngest wife, is exceedingly pretty and has saved me from the prospect of having to dine in my daydress, so I would like her very well, had she not mentioned that she likes to hunt. I fear she meant human prey, so that friendship has sadly been nipped in the bud. Strahd’s last spouse will be of less interest to you, but is of most peculiar interest to me. His name is Escher and he has only been a vampire for a decade or so. Now, don’t think I have been so foolish as to lose my heart to a married man, even if Escher is a fine dancer and the most beautiful man I have ever beheld. But my interest in him is not for myself, but for my friend Everard. The moment they met, I saw Everard saw something more than mere beauty in Escher. It seemed as if he recognised him, though they had never met before. I would have said they may have known each-other in a previous life, but since that is the case for poor Ireena, who is haunted by the men who loved her many lifetimes ago, I will not make such a sad comparison. But Everard, who is generally pleasantly engaging towards anyone he meets, seemed to single out Escher from the moment he laid eyes on him. I could see it confused Escher, possibly because of his married status, and when we danced (after Escher and Everard had already danced twice, mind you) Escher asked whether Everard was always like that. It made me think back to those first days in Barovia, when Everard carried me out of a cursed manor in his arms and I woke up in his embrace. It confused me greatly too, at the time. Now I know Everard is just always so free with his attention and his kindness and his boundless charm. No need to fear for me, I trust him with my life. He’s not like the other noblemen I’ve known. I think Escher might be feeling some sort of similar emotion. I felt they parted rather harshly, but I now see it was anything but. Everard had given Escher a lock of his hair, but at the castledoors, Escher seemed to reject him. He pushed Everard lightly and told him to fall off a cliff and die. I believe he also used the word darling, but not exactly in a loving manner. However, I now believe that parting was a ruse, as Everard confided in us that Escher used that push to slip a ring in his pocket. It’s a beautiful platinum ring with elegant engravings and more importantly, it will make sure no harm of falling will ever come to Everard. It’s like a tragic romance from a book, isn’t it? Escher, lured in and seduced by Strahd’s evil magic (and don’t accuse me of hyperbole here, I myself was under his spell for a full day) and Everard, a stranger in this land who recognised in Escher a kindred soul. Even Escher’s vampiric nature cannot be an impediment, since an unfortunate run-in with some feral vampire spawn has rendered Everard some kind of undead. Don’t worry, he is not changed, Clara (who you many not meet, as I’m sure you would try and flirt with her and embarrass all of us) would have warned us if he was any kind of threat. He was saved by a higher power, a lady who already had her eye in Escher before he succumbed to Strahd’s will. It seems their meeting was fated. If only Escher wasn’t married to the Count. You know I believe in the sanctity of marriage with all my heart, but I cannot help but feel Strahd’s spouses were not won by a true marriage of the mind. I fear Escher was trapped in this marriage and if Everard were to steal him away, it would not be breaking a troth, but breaking a grave injustice._

_For a while I was following along hopeless, but I am starting to see that happiness is a possibility here. If Escher could be freed, if Strahd could be stopped, if we can escort the children safely home. I have not told you at all about the children we saved from wolves, have I? And it is such a story too! My dear friend Raisa nearly became the Alpha to a pack of werewolves. But that story will have to wait for another day, as I know you don’t have the patience to read crossed letters. Rest assured it was a both terrifying and valiant sight. (And no, I will not introduce you to any of the beautiful and valiant warriors I have met, until you can give me proper reassurance you won’t fall in love with any of these ladies. Since I know you are utterly incapable of that, you’ll just have to content yourself with my letters.)_

_I will close this letter with all well wishes I can spare, and the stern counsel that should you find yourself courted by a vampire, to not give in however pretty his wives are. That way lies madness and intolerable rudeness to innocent travellers._

_I remain your devoted friend,_

_Emily St Aubert_

_P.s. I will not be able to send this letter soon, owing to Barovia’s frightfully lacking postal service, but I know I can depend on you to write to me of the many lovely ladies who found a home in your heart, even for an afternoon. Your words of love always make me smile and I find myself in ever increasing need of that. ~~I would wish I had your talent for loving anyone lovely, but I fear I would have fallen half in love with all my travelling companions in turn, so I’m sure we’re all glad admiration is all I feel…~~ Write to me of the lovely ladies in Faerun and I will tell you of my lovely friends and we can both make each-other happy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This letter was brought to you by ForksAndArrows and Eglantine, who shamelessly encouraged me to not edit this far too long letter down and post it in full.


	9. My dear Maud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily writes to her dear friend Maud, who holds the record of most abductions in a single year.

_My dear Maud,_

_I hope this letter finds you well and not in the evil clutches of that dreadful man. I finally have a moment to sit and think and write to you about the awful and wonderful things that have happened to me._

_I have found myself once more in a dilapidated castle, but for once I am relieved because of it. My friends and I have survived a fierce battle in an odious swamp and the halls of Argynvastholt are a very welcome safety. It is funny to say that, as this castle is filled with undead revenant knights. Or it was, before we managed to release them from their oaths of vengeance._

_One thing I can tell you. There is but one evil count in this land and he has no interest in making me marry him, which is a pleasant change from the usual. Alas, he would not be an evil count if he did not violently pursue at least one innocent maiden, but he at least seems to treat poor Ireena with respect. His evil magic either does not work on her or he has decided not to try it, as her experiences are very different from those others who have fallen under his spell. I myself am one of them. It seems that even when we are not pursued for our matrimonial prospects, we are still not safe. I know I can write this to you, without seeming proud of catching attention or callous that I deny all suits. You have been pursued by villains even more than I have, so I know you understand._

_It frightens me, the amount of power the Count has over our minds. I looked him in the eye with defiance and for a full day he made me believe he was a pleasant and trustworthy gentleman. He could have asked me anything and I would have been eager to assist him. And it seems the Count is not the only one with that power. My poor friend Everard has only just realised he was lured in as well. I tried to tell him what Mme Augustin told Alicia when her Ambrose turned his magicks on her, but I think he still blamed himself greatly. And truth be told, I blame myself as well. I did think it strange, that Everard accepted the invitation to dine with Vasili von Holt so readily and that their conversation had such an affectionate bent. Everard is generally ready to make friends in any company, but we had just found out that he found a soulmate in one of the Count’s consorts. The Count, you must understand, has three wives and a husband and is looking to add Ireena to their number. Everard seemed to recognise in Escher a kindred spirit and Escher secretly gave him a ring of great worth on their first meeting._

_Now, you must know that I am no longer as naïve as I was in boarding school and I know full well that some people have room in their heart for more than one true love. Spending several years daydreaming next to Fiona ought to teach me that. But the connection between Everard and Escher seemed so immediate and profound and I really ought to have noticed. But I presumed that I was being overly nice and did not comment on the matter further. And now we have found out that Vasili von Holt drugged Everard’s wine and enchanted his mind. We can only be grateful that Everard is otherwise unharmed. Von Holt only made him divulge our secrets, speak at length about our party’s strengths and intentions. This alone would be a grave matter, of course, but we fear that Von Holt immediately communicated all he found out to the Count Strahd. At least, that is the only conclusion we can draw, seeing as that very night the Count paid me a night-time visit. Oh Maud, I have never been so scared. I was peacefully asleep in my bed when suddenly there came a knocking at my window. For a moment I thought it must be a raven, since the inn is owned by a wereraven and I was sleeping on the second floor. But it was the Count, smiling as if he was paying an afternoon call. Of course I immediately tried to make myself decent, with all kinds of horrors running through my mind. I remember you told me how villains once tried to steal you from your bed, for which purpose you assured me one always ought to sleep with a dagger under their pillow. Unfortunately, a dagger does not scare a vampire._

_I can count myself lucky the count was apparently not intending to harm me or my friends. He merely called to ask me to return the journal I found, which he wrote early in his undeath. It very much shows the tribulations of a tormented soul and I understand he might want it back. He really ought to have called at a more reasonable hour, I can only imagine how his spouses must feel, knowing their husband visits unmarried ladies en deshabille. I’m afraid I’ve attached myself to the side of Raisa and Clara since that incident, afraid to wander alone. Now we know Everard is being likewise pursued, we have decided not to let him out of our sights either. The poor man, he must be so confused. I did try to tell him being ensorcelled did not injue his virtue in our eyes, but I do not think he understood me. Muriel seemed to fare a little better, but he remained certain that he ought to have resisted Von Holt’s charm. When I think of it, I feel a hopelessness drag at my limbs, but I do not lose faith. Today I have seen something so wonderful, I know that we are on the right path and that my father is smiling down on me._

_Maud, today I have wept tears of sadness while feeling for once a most incandescent happiness. We caused light to shed upon this hopeless place and reunited true love. Imagine finding the one your soul loves, only to still be allowed to remain beside him after your death. Imagine the both of you trapped by a desire for vengeance for so long your beloved forgets your face, your name, everything but the fact that he once loved. And then, after 400 years, to be released from your oath of vengeance, to be reunited, to be in one another's arms once more. It was the most beautiful sight I have ever beheld. Everard and I will make sure their story will be spoken for another 400 years. Everyone should know of the Silver Commander and his Beloved. Their tale is proof that true love exists and will brings happiness forever._

_I must leave off her, we need rest before we are to attempt to find the Amber Temple. I hope Mr Owen has learned his lesson after his last regrettable and unavoidable accident and has ceased to bother you. I hope (fruitlessly, I’m sure) that your sister isn’t being too much of a bother at school. Perhaps when we are all free, I’ll introduce her to Calliope. I think Calliope’s calm kindness might do Felicity a world of good. If not, she’ll at least think the Blood Spear is cool._

_Do write to me of your adventures, I miss talking the night away with you._

_Your devoted friend,_

_Emily St Aubert_


	10. My dear Lizzie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily writes to Lizzie, the old Head Girl at her school

_My dear Lizzie,_

_I hope you are well. Do you remember, when you were head girl and spent the night consoling me when I let my homesickness drive me to tears? You told me I ought to focus not on the pain I was feeling, but on all the nice experiences I had in my first days of school. I am currently in tears, and longing for you, so I will write to you all the pleasant things that have happened to me. This is not easy, and not solely because of my shaking hands._

_But I will not think of that. Let me start over._

_Dear Lizzie,_

_I hope you are well and that your new colleagues appreciate your wit and wisdom. I must own I was mildly surprised when I heard you had taken up the law, but after a while I did realise that no one would be more suited to family law. Your wit, strength of character and endless compassion must lend themselves beautifully to divorces and last wills alike. I thought of you, a while ago, when we encountered a Count (pardon the pun, I am trying to will myself into levity) who had several spouses and not all of them pleased about it. I am sure you would have torn their marriage contract to shreds with no trouble. It would not have helped against the mind-controlling charm the count employs, but it would have giving me satisfaction to know that Escher would be free to marry again. Someone more worthy, and kind. ~~Someone like~~_

_I watch the others while they sleep and pretend my hands are shaking because of the cold and not because I know someone else is watching over us too. Poor Muriel, with his blood on her hands and her sword. Even worse is the fact that before all this, it was Everard who made sure none of us ever stayed bloodstained for long. I do not know what to think. He’s still here, but we killed him. I know he had to die and that we will do anything to ensure he lives again. I only pray we will not have to wait 400 years, or go back to that awful temple. Kasimir Velikov had to give up his own vitality to save his sister. I believe the Abbot will not ask us any such price. It is that, and that alone, that made me able to live with myself, when I turned my arrows on my friend._

_But I will listen to your advice and write of pleasant things. Pleasant things, like reuniting lovers, and the fine dresses Muriel gave me. Oh, but she acted so strange, in that horrid place. As if we were not yet friends, as if she had to buy my friendship. As if I had to buy her protection. That dark gleam in her eyes would have given me nightmares, if I could sleep at all. If I did not see Everard stab himself every time I close my eyes. But that is a lie. She lied. That was not Everard. Her words were appealing deceptions, that’s all. She seemed pleasant, but it was all a pretty illusion to hide her plans to bind the entirety of Barovia to her will. We had to do it. We could not let such a seductive evil free into the world. Even if the price was our dear friend’s life. But perhaps we could have banished her after all. The thought of it keeps returning. I am almost afraid to look at Everard. His body, or his spirit. He seemed so confused, when he appeared. He apologised for leading us into this situation, but did not let us apologise for sacrificing him. It seems not everyone can see him as we do. I am so glad we can, I do not know if I would have been able to go on if we could not see him, talk to him._

_You see Lizzie, it is very hard to think of pleasant things to write. But I will try. Remember how you always made sure to step on the creaking stair when you patrolled our dorm, just so Philine could hide her books and feign sleep? And how we made Maud sleep in different rooms at random to frustrate her suitors? I also remember how, when I was visiting you and Count Morano found me, you put a blonde wig on me and swore up and down I was your cousin Cecily. I remember I was terrified in that moment, but now I see how funny it was. I almost wish Count Morano would find me here. I have killed creatures in one shot. I dare him to try and abduct me now._

_I am at all times surrounded by so many strong women, that I at times forget that I too can now be a protector of others. I may still need Clara’s protection and Raisa’s shield, but together can save orphans and reunite loved ones. Calliope’s wisdom and Muriel’s wings make us capable of great things. Perhaps it is time for us to take our strength and use it not just for protection, but for extermination. Those greater powers who seek to play with us will have to answer for their actions. Even Calliope, who has always been the mildest of us, now openly disdains the gods she was once dependent on. Perhaps we have all been changed by this journey. If we are, I do not think I mind it. Any being who seeks to harm my friends now will get an arrow through their eye and a sunblade through their chest._

_I will not stray from the light, no matter what horrors I encounter. I will not suffer evil to live either. The time for amiability is over._

_With gratitude,_

_Emily St Aubert_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie has become an attorney specialising in family law, at the office of Bennet, Fairfax and Smith. They do very good wills and estate planning...


	11. My dear Maud I'm afraid I've gotten married

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This letter is noncanonical, being from the au where Emily and Everard decide to get married immediately after getting the invitation to Strahd's wedding, purely to have a better wedding than him and show him up.
> 
> (In this au Ireena pushes Strahd into the wedding cake)

_My dear Maud,_

_I must beg your forgiveness, for I am to be married and you cannot be in attendance. I must likewise beg Felicity’s pardon for breaking my promise to her. But not even for the fear of her wrath at being denied the position as my bridesmaid would I allow her to endanger herself here in Barovia._

_Please make my excuses to all our friends and explain to them. I am sure they will all find it just as amusing as I do. It seems I have stumbled upon the one thing that will forever safeguard me from Count Morano and vile fortune hunters like him. I do not know how we have never considered it before. One cannot be forced into marriage if one is already married, after all._

_Would you please place in the Faerune Gazette the following notice:_

_Lately married Miss Emily St Aubert to Everard, Lord Vaquelin,_

_in an intimate ceremony in Barovia,_

_solely to put an intolerably rude vampire in his place._

_I hope you will laugh when you read this. Count Strahd has been so rude as to reject my friend by sending him the invitation to his nuptials to our friend Ireena who is most unwilling. Well, we’ll show him. We have sent him the invitation to our wedding, which will be earlier, more elegant and entirely between willing partners. I am not above showing him up in every particular. I feel as if I have been training for this moment my entire life. Remember when the Duke of Daggerfern got married and it was the event of the season? I took notes. We’ve sent him and Ireena a beautifully engraved invitation, dropped in his face by a swarm of ravens as he did to my dear Everard. Does that work? I’m trying it out, since he is to be my husband. In truth, there is only friendship between us, but I am sure we will shift very well together. He will have his hobbies and I will have mine and our match will be looked on with satisfaction by all our friends._

_I can only suggest you also find an amenable friend to marry, it is a most desirable scheme._

_With love,_

_Emily, soon to be Lady Vaquelin_


	12. To Count Strahd von Zarovich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A letter to the Count

_To: Count Strahd von Zarovich_

_Sir,_

_I hope this letter finds you fully aware of the harm you have brought to Barovia, those innocent souls dependent on you, and yourself. You have failed in every manner a ruler can fail. Your people live in fear, poverty and darkness. You have failed to protect those dearest to you and only seek to do them further harm. We can no longer allow this state of affairs to continue._

_It is my duty to inform you that this is the end. No more will your farce of leadership be allowed to oppress the people of Barovia. I am told you were once a good man, a noble leader, but you have allowed your curse to taint everyone around you, so it is regrettably our duty to end both the curse and you._

_I cannot thank you for your hospitality, as you have extended it merely to play with us. I cannot thank you for kindness, as you have pursued Ireena Kolyana beyond all that is reasonable. I am afraid it is no longer in my power to be polite._

_You have killed Sergei von Zarovich, the brother who looked up to you and who deserved your protection. I know, because I spoke with him. I know it all. Did you know your brother’s spectre wanders around, searching for his beloved, knowing you drained the lifeblood out of him and took away all chance of happiness for him and Tatiana? Are you aware how many lifetimes you have taken from Tatiana? How you have ruined her past lives like you are ruining Ireena’s life today? How dare you announce a wedding with a bride who is unwilling and afraid. Do you not know even your own spouses dislike it? No one of sense and feeling could condone your choices. You are despicable in every particular._

_To the account of your sins I will add your treatment of those visitors to Barovia, those who innocently sought to help. We would have helped you break your curse, we would have kept Ireena safe. But no. You saw only entertainment easily discarded. Your lies to Lord Vaquelin have been unpardonable. You have behaved in a most ungentlemanlike manner towards all of us. It was your choice to trap us here and you will reap the rewards. Not even your tortured heart can evoke pity from me now._

_We will see you soon, Count. And you will see us, shining with the light of Raisa’s Sunblade, backed by Calliope’s storm. We will face you and you will repent. Or you will die. Either option will be agreeable to me._

_I have the honour to have never been,_

_Your obedient servant,_

_Miss Emily St Aubert_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all Emily's campaign letters!
> 
> But fear not, the whole party have kept up an enthusiastic correspondence in the time before their reunion.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	13. My dear father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Triumphant, Emily writes to her father once more

_My dear Father,_

_I’m coming home. We brought the Light back into this land. We did not succumb to darkness and we did not stray from the light. And so I’m coming home._

_And Father, I’m bringing a friend with me. She’s the noblest person I’ve ever met and I’ll know she’ll keep me safe. And I will keep her safe too._

_If I let her teach me how to properly use my rapier, I just know she’ll let me braid flowers in her hair. She thinks I am strong and I think she’s the kindest person I have ever met. I am to meet her family and so she’ll meet mine. I’m sure her sister will like me. Father, I’m sure you’ll love her too._

_And so my friends will all go their own way. Muriel will stay of course, enjoying the sunlight on the vineyard and bringing life to this barren land. Everard will stay with her, which is a great happiness to me. I could not bear for her to be alone. And Escher in his turn will stay with Escher. I just knew in my heart of hearts we could save him. Escher is still undead and Everard is still beholden to his Lady, but I believe that together, with their hearts reunited, they will overcome all._

_Clara will go her own way, following her Oath, but this time with some young apprentices. I am so sorry to see her go and so grateful for her care. You’d like her, father. She is caring, like you._

_Calliope and Ezmeralda will take to the road together. I think I may need to give them what little help I can give them. I see the look in Calliope’s eyes. And the becoming blush on her cheeks. Ezmeralda said we’ll meet again in a year, in Faerun or Barovia. Perhaps by that time I might have occasion to use those notes I took on the Daggerfern wedding. If not for the ladies then for a newly mortal and free Escher and Everard._

_I’m sorry for the tears blurring my words, Father, but I am just so happy to be able to write these words. To plan for future happinesses, all my friends safe and smiling. Even Ireena, who I hope to introduce to all my friends back home. I wish, selfishly, I could keep them all with me, safe in the woods I played in as a child. But I know the road calls to them and they all have duties to perform. I will see them in a year, and I will dance with Muriel and make Clara smile and I will let Everard tease me with his shocking ways. I cannot wait._

_With all my love,_

_Your daughter,_

_Emily St Aubert, vanquisher of evil_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all Emily's campaign letters!
> 
> But fear not, the whole party have kept up an enthusiastic correspondence in the time before their reunion.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
